lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chima Public Broadcasting
Chima Public Broadcasting (also known as CPB) is the primary Roleplay News Service. Various users put out new editions of CPB that describe recent events. It is used by the roleplayers to catch up on the latest news and events. CPB is sponsored by The Rhino Tribe. It used to be the competitor of The Raven Report, another news provider, until the Raven Report was closed down. Rupee the rhino used to be the editor-in-chief of CPB. She mysteriously disappeared, and was replaced by Lewis Luggington, who split CPB into 2 separate papers, CPB Silver and CPB Gold. Contributing Users Below is a list of all the users who have contributed to CPB. * egorsmirnov * JGREAD * FelipeDutra * Thefirstdecade Full Editions of CPB (Proofread) May 25, 2017 by egorsmirnov Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to Chima Public Broadcasting, the chief competitor to The Raven Report, except we are much better, we have personality and, if you want, you can write about whatever news your tribe is doing. In the recent news: The Eagle Spire has been bombarded by a raven assault. After a much unexpected attack, a massive cone-shaped object approached the Eagle Spire and began to attack it. Raven Gliders were seen pouring out of the so-called "Mobile Missile Strike Command". However, a lone Raven glider is fighting back the massive MMSC with no help from the Eagles. Raid on the Lion Castle. The much anticipated and highly revered Speedor race occurred, and after some time the Ravens went packing and Wera and Lycor seemed to be in the lead passing all three obstacles successfully, however the Wolves and Rhinos were mysteriously picked up by Raven Gliders. A massive black cloud was headed towards the HQ as Ruble III took the lead before, people realized that it was all a massive cloud of about thirty-five missiles which decimated the city brutally. Following the mass explosions we found out that Blitz Bridger won the race by passing Ruble III and smashing his face into a wall. Blitz later rescued a Beaver known as Biltzer and is now in the Lion Castle. There was a particularly odd scene in that the Rhinos didn't move a bit until the missile hit the ground after which most left on Rhino Tanks, but some who have now been identified as Ruble III, Rhogan and some guards who didn't reveal their names entered into the city. After the missiles a barrage of artillery shells followed by a swarm of Croc infantry entered the field. I know this because they are right outside my window. A Gorilla Landcruiser was spotted helping out the wounded behind the front line. White clothed Rhino... who is he/she? A bizarre sighting was noticed today in the Croc Swamp as a Rhino dressed in all white approached the city. He was greeted by the crocodile Creed and then escorted somewhere, who is he/she, why was he/she there? More Raven aggression. According to the "Raven Report" the Ravens are peaceful and don't want to interfere or harm anyone, however testing in the Grassy Plains, Iron Mountains and Great Forest show that its possible that the Ravens may be plotting an attack in those regions. Bear necessities ' The legendary Bear General Bismarck--Oh wow... is that his real surname? Wow--anyways, so General Bismarck who is regarded as one of the best of Bear kind, was seen at the Great Forest improving the military capability of his outpost. Could he be plotting an attack? 'Gorillas: Defenders of Peace or War mongers? A recent deal was signed between the Bears and the Gorillas. The contents of which are unknown, but if they aren't willing to reveal it, does that mean it could be like a super trade/military agreement, that could be so considering especially the very warm welcome Blitz Bridger received. Also the Gorillas are making an agreement with the Lions, which nothing is known about either. The Gorillas also sent a Landcruiser with medical supplies to help out the wounded at the Speedor arena, but did they do that out of their good heart or is it that they want to show their power in front of the Crocs? Which makes us beg the question, are they Defenders of Peace or War Mongers? OOC: This was approved by the Roleplay Control Center. May 26, 2017 by Thefirstdecade Razic's Journal: A Chima Public Broadcast H-hello? Is anyone reading this? Then... I'm Razic, Razic the Raven, son of Razar and grandson of Rawzsom... After a long and arduous waiting for letters from my parent figures to respond back to my letters I sent them... I decided to leave my almost permanent Eagle residence and went back to my tribe, only to discover, it's not what it had been after five or so years... So once I stepped talon out of my Eagle-developed LockTalon F-117 "Nightraven" jet I realized I was gifted when I lived with the eagles. I was greeted by a Raven whom said I was "new", but I've explained to that civilian that I had been living in that tribe for years before my leave with the Eagles. He shushed me and told me to never speak of it due to the tribal leader hating the Eagles for some reason, and I thought he was referring to grandpa... but no, it was a different Raven, a Raven by the name of "Rawlin". So I requested an audience with him... and the civilian pointed me to the Croc Swamps and it's HQ. After arriving to said HQ, I saw a Raven Glider quickly get away from the HQ when I arrived, I gasped and thought it was Rawzsom... so I followed this "Rawlin" guy whom I thought was grandpa and when I landed my Nightraven jet back the Raven HQ, I'd gasped and it WASN'T him after all! So I explained to him that, was my father and grandfather okay...? ... And he said... they sadly passed... (Press your dollar sign key to pay respects :P) ... So I panicked and lost hope... until I accused "Rawlin" of destroying the Wings Row Monarchy which I was heir to the throne to, and which he stated that "There is no more Monarchy" or something... and something about this "Talon Industries" and something... That's when he wanted me to be detained and held captive... so nets were launched on me and I noticed a weird cone-shaped vehicle arising from the modern-looking HQ, and I wondered, "What the brick he was doing?!" So I struggled out of the net, only to be stabbed full of sedatives and fell asleep, unknowing he was raiding the Eagle Spire and it's HQ, I suddenly woke, up, wondering where the heck was everyone... and... well... I have limited time before those guards find me aboard this "Mobile Missile Command Ship" or something... just check up on the Eagle HQ and see whats going on... This is Razic, Heir... no... leader of the old Wings Row Monarchy... signing off... to be continued... of sorts... May 27, 2017 by Egorsmirnov Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen, to Chima Public Broadcasting, the chief competitor to The Raven Report, except we are much better, we have personality and if you want you can write about whatever news your tribe is doing. In recent news: Marco Polo in the Great Forest After the Ravens were seen setting off "fireworks" in the Great Forest, like screaming Marco. They got a Polo, in the form of a massive barrage of rockets from so called Lion "Charlie" trucks. This was followed by Bismarck (long surname) of the Bears charging them on his Speedor, will the Ravens lose the ground and surrender? Cat and mouse, but with Lions. After the horrific destruction of the lower Lion City, the Lion reserves were called upon to attack the Crocs and push them back. Four Phases of Lion push-backs came after the several phases of attacks. Right now its anyone's fight. In Phase One: Firefighters were called to put out the fires and rescue survivors. This was followed by Phase Two: In which hundreds of Lion soldiers come up from below (like some undead curse on the Crocs) and begin to rush them. This was followed by Phase Three consisting of the Lions Chi'ing Up and continuing to push out the Crocs. Phase Four consisted of Lion Jets flying down from Mount Cavora (are you sure these are Lions are not magical undead eagles?) *I'll post more later* Sponsored by: Egorsmirnov's campaign for Roleplay Rep. Go vote today. Corrections: * The lower half of the Lion City didn't get completely destroyed, just heavily damaged. (By JGREAD) May 28, 2017 by egorsmirnov Happy birthday to DrakeCahill13 our lovable Fox in The Wolf Tribe! May 29, 2017 by egorsmirnov Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to Chima Public Broadcasting, the chief competitor to The Raven Report, except we are much better, we have personality and if you want you can write about whatever news your tribe is doing. Today we have a special edition of the broadcast as I went to interview the one and only Rawlin of the Ravens, here is the interview. *His answers are in bold* If you think we went easy, then you are mistaken, anyways to the interview. 1. How does it feel being the leader of The Raven Tribe? 1. Well, sometimes I feel that the responsibility is so great, that I should just give it up to someone else. However, I understand the importance of my duty and that I must stay strong. I guess, to summarize it in one word, it feels, "stressful." 2. How would you justify your attack on The Lion Tribe? 2. They refused a trade agreement with us and have since planned on relations with the Eagles. I cannot allow that. So, I knew they would quickly come to the Eagles' aid, so I decided to hit them first. I plan on amending our relationship in the future. 3. What was the idea behind "The Raven Report"? 3. The idea behind our Raven Report was to accurately offer news for the Chimian populous. Of course, our writers add a few things here and there, but I, as the editor, make sure the facts still get across. 4. Should other tribes who are currently neutral be wary of a possible attack from you? 4. If the Minor Tribes do not honor their deal with me, I shall retaliate with heated ferocity. Also, as long as the Eagle HQ exists, I shall never stop my attempts to destroy them. I am hoping to eventually build relationships with the Gorillas and Rhinos, but they seem to have chosen their side. 5. Are you looking for new allies? 5. That is a very revealing question. However, yes. I am. The Wolves are a very neat tribe. *grins* 6. If the situation gets very out of hand, would you agree to a peace with the Lions? 6. I already have plans to amend relations with the Lions. 7. How long do you think the war will last? 7. It will last until the Eagles are gone. 8. Do you believe that the Lions are truly "protectors" of Chima or do you believe they are an old relic of the past? 8. I believe the Lions hold the only source of Chi in Chima. That makes me vulnerable and I can't have that. The Lions, when their job is carried out well, are protectors. But, what happens when they decide a tribe is unfit for Chi? That tribe dies. 9. What is your ideal vision of Chima? 9. My ideal vision of Chima is a Chima without Eagles. Preferably one where Talon Industries is flourishing. *chuckles* 10. Your tribe is perhaps one of the most lawful and just, following the abolition of the old monarchy, do you believe other kingdoms like those of the Lions and Rhinos should also abolish their old monarchies? 10. If it works for them, yes. However, monarchies limit the income of wealth, which is not good for my tribe. ''' 11. Is there anything you would like to say to the loyal Ravens in your tribe? '''11. Work hard and enjoy the fruit. 12. What is the greatest aspect of being a Raven? 12. The greatest aspect of being a Raven, is the flying. Also the intuition into the greatest of negotiations and perks. We are some of the greatest negotiators in Chima and we provide the best Insurance Coverage. 13. If the Lions and Eagles surrendered tomorrow what would you do? 13. I would have each and every Eagle executed and then I would attempt to amend Lion Relations. 14. How are you today? 14. Well, everything is going according to plan, so yes. I'm doing well, thank you. Yourself? :P Anyways, that was it, folks. If anyone else wants an interview, feel free to ask.Category:Browse Category:News Category:History Category:All Articles